Purity
''"The true light of this world is not the Sun... it is the light that shines bright within your soul." ''- Eoh The faction Purity is anybody who has been purified with pure energy, whether from the Aether or from Eoh, Elune, and Ivory. They seek to restore the world to one of peace and harmony. They also want to abolish corruption, and find a way to get Aominoa to stop in his endeavor to destroy humanity. They are a loving people, and worship Eoh as their leader and god. Right now they are in the process of rebuilding Vaningard with the help of the other humans that live there, and are taking measures to get rid of the Infested for good. Vaningard The largest human city on Earth, and Eoh's kingdom. Also the home base of the Purity faction. It was founded when Eoh was recognized as a god, after coming down from space. It prospered and grew up until the Great War, when it was put under siege by Aominoa and his army of Corruption. Vaningard was also half frozen because of Aominoa's use of the moon, which he used to freeze over half of the entire world. Prince Azure has taken the liberty of reforming the frozen side of Vaningard into something livable, though. Meanwhile, the Colts of Vaningard guard Eoh in his sleep, and the future of humanity is uncertain, as the Aether has been sealed off. Purity Super Soldiers Souls taken from the Aether for the Great War before the gate was broken. Extremely powerful, infused with energy from the Aether, they were able to hold off the Three Kings, but many were killed by the Withered when they attacked. Few remain today... Eoh Aurora The brother of light, and humanity's savior. He is currently in a deep, multi-year sleep from using too much power while sealing Aominoa during the Great War. See more about him here. Colts of Vaningard Eoh's strongest guards, set to protect him at any point, especially now while he is in his deep sleep. Hailing from the Aether, they were chosen by Eoh himself to be his greatest, but no more can be formed because of the Aether's sealing. Elune Aurora The princess of light, and Eoh's daughter. She claimed the moon after the Great War ended to stop it from freezing the rest of the world (she was able to claim the moon because Aominoa has been sealed away by Eoh). She now has the many powers of the moon, and can grant that power as well. She can also purify people to a certain extent, but not fully; this is because the Aether has been sealed, and that is one of the only ways to truly purify someone's soul and make them holy. See more here. The Lunar Guardians The Lunar Guardians were chosen to guard Elune, and were given the powers of the moon by her. They are traditionally the best of each type of Purity magic user, whether combative or supportive. Astral is an example of one. None are from the Aether, as they were chosen after the great war. But, all are extremely powerful amd purified, all the same. The Aether Eoh's domain of light, now sealed off and completely inaccessible. The hope of the people is that Eoh will be able to restore the gate when he wakes up again, if he ever does. See more here. Classes: (Coming Soon...)